justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Up the Love
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2012 |difficulty = (Classic) (Sumo) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Sumo) |nogm = 2 each (Classic/Sumo) None (Sweat Mashup) 1 (Fanmade) |dg = / (Classic) / / / (Sumo) (Fanmade/VIPMADE) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |alt = Sumo Fanmade/VIPMADE (NOW/JDU) |mode = Duet (Classic) Dance Crew (Sumo) Solo (Fanmade/VIPMADE) |pc = to / to (Classic) / / / (Sumo) (Fanmade/VIPMADE) |gc = to / to Dark Orange/Hot Pink/Cyan/Yellow (Sumo) (Fanmade/VIPMADE) (Arrows) |lc = Dark Orange (Classic) (Sweat Mashup) Yellow (Sumo) |nowc = TurnUpTheLove TurnUpTheLoveALT (Sumo) TurnUpTheLoveFAN (Fanmade) |audio = |pictos= 99 (Classic) 95 (Sumo) 85 (Sweat Mash-Up) 168 (Fanmade) |perf = Classic Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=300 Céline Baron (P2) Sumo Borotalko Fanmade Diegho San}}"Turn Up the Love" by ft. is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are a teenage boy and girl. 'P1' P1 wears a yellow cap, sunglasses, an orange bandanna around his neck, a black shirt with a tiger's face, light blue pants, a cream-colored raccoon tail in one pocket, and white sneakers with a leopard print. 'P2' P2 has curly red hair. She wears a red beanie, silver hoop earrings, a cropped black and gold jacket over a pink sports bra, black and white striped shorts, orange leggings, and black studded boots. Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png|P2 Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are four male dancers. They wear inflated fat suits, red hoodies with "JD" written on them, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and sneakers of different colors per dancer (red for P1 and P2, blue for P3, and yellow for P4). The men are distinguished by facial features; P1 has a black beard, P2 wears sunglasses and a yellow cap similar to those from the classic mode, P3 wears a blue cap and glasses, and P4 has black hair, glasses, and a brief beard. P1 and P3 wear their hoods on their heads. turnupthelovealt_coach_1_big jdn.png|P1 turnupthelovealt_coach_2_big jdn.png|P2 turnupthelovealt_coach_3_big jdn.png|P3 turnupthelovealt_coach_4_big jdn.png|P4 Fanmade/VIPMADE The dancer is Diegho San, a teenage boy with medium skin and short black hair. He wears a metal studded baseball cap, a red and black varsity jacket, a brown T-shirt with the words CLAP YOUR HANDS, and a boombox on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Turnupthelovefan_coach_1_big.png|Original TurnUpTheLoveFAN Coach 1.png|Updated Background Classic/Sumo The routine initially takes place in front of a light blue wall with "TURN UP THE LOVE" written in a cartoony font and zebra stripes. During the whistle part, a whistle and "TWEET!" appear too. During the verses, the background switches from light blue to pink, and a golden radio attached to a golden chain and a tiger is seen, as well as other zebra stripes. Fanmade/VIPMADE The fanmade routine takes place in a small grey room with a barred window. The window exposes a large city. Around is a purple template with the word "Fanmade" written in panels, San's Best Song Ever icon, and the Brazilian flag. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your mouth, as if you were holding a whistle, and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. TurnUpTheLove-gm.png|Both Gold Moves TUTL GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sumo There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sumo routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveSumoAllGoldMoves.png|Both Gold Moves Sumo GM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Fanmade/VIPMADE There is 1 Gold Move in the Fanmade routine: Gold Move: Put your arms in a 90° angle, and put your right leg behind the left one. TUTLFanGM.png|Gold Move Diego GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup for 5 Mojocoins. * ''Note that this Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. Dancers *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Fame'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' Appearances in Mashups Turn Up The Love appears in the following Mashups: * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Problem (Lovers Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) * What Is Love '(Icebreaker)' Dance Quests Classic * Royal Key Sumo * Origami Trivia *"Freaks" and "damn" are censored. *P2 appears in the background of Blurred Lines. *P1 appears on the cover of the app along with the coach of You Make Me Feel.... However, his glove is on his left hand. *The background for both the Classic and Sumo routines are the same but they are animated differently. *The Sumo routine is the first Dance Crew routine to be an Alternate mode as opposed to a Classic mode. *This is Far East Movement's first and only song in the main series. **This is their third song in the whole series, after ''Rocketeer'' and Like a G6. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of Turn Up The Love’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has a different outline and it has a different colored bandanna. *In the Fanmade routine, the dancer is Diegho San, winner of the 2014 Just Dance World Cup. *The shirt which Diegho is wearing in the Fanmade routine features lyrics from the song and a boombox, both printed in the way they are seen in the Classic and Sumo routines' backgrounds. *Mehdi Kerkouche helped Diegho create the Fanmade choreography. *This is the first Fanmade routine by Diegho San, followed by This Is How We Do. *In Just Dance Now, the Classic and Fanmade routine have different preview audios. *As seen in an E3 demo gameplay of the song, the Classic routine was originally going to have more counted moves. *In the coach selection screen for the Sumo routine, P1's glove is more brownish. *P1 was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease Just Dance 2014. *Diegho's jacket from the Fanmade routine is later re-used in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *In 's , the game would freeze upon attempts to play the Classic routine. This was later fixed. *In and , the song is titled as ”''Turn up the Love''”. **The song is titled as “''Turn Up The Love''” in . * On an unknown date, the border for the Fanmade routine changed to a different color and design. Gallery Game Files Turnupthelove cover generic.png|''Turn Up the Love'' Turnupthelovealt.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' (Sumo) Turnupthelove mashup.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (Mashup) Turnupthelovefan.jpg|''Turn Up The Love'' (Fanmade) TurnUpTheLoveFAN Cover Generic.png|''Turn Up The Love'' (VIPMADE) Turnupthelove cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Tex_0115.png| album coach (Classic) turnupthelove cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) turnupthelove_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Turnupthelovealt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Sumo) turnupthelovefan_cover@2x.jpg| cover (original) (Fanmade) turnupthelovefan_cover@2x updated.jpg| cover (Updated) (Fanmade) Tex_0116.jpg| menu banner (Classic) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|P1's avatar on (Classic) turnup15.png|P1's avatar on and later games (Classic) Turnupthelovep1gold.png|P1's golden avatar (Classic) Turnupthelovep1diamond.png|P1's diamond svatar (Classic) 473.png|P3's avatar (Sumo) 200473.png|Golden P3's avatar (Sumo) 300473.png|Diamond P3's avatar (Sumo) 462.png|Avatar (Fanmade) 200462.png|Golden avatar (Fanmade) 300462.png|Diamond avatar (Fanmade) TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms turnupthelovefanpictos-sprite.png|Fanmade Pictograms Turnupthelove sumo pictos-sprite.png|Sumo Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Turnupopener.png|''Turn Up the Love'' on the menu Turnupmenu.png| routine selection menu turnupthelove jd2018 menu.png|''Turn Up The Love'' on the menu turnupthelovealt jd2018 menu.png|Sumo version on the menu turnupthelovefan jd2018 menu.png|Fanmade version's on the menu turnupthelove jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen turnupthelovealt jd2018 load.png|Sumo version's loading screen turnupthelovefan jd2018 load.png|Fanmade version's loading screen turnupthelove jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen turnupthelovealt jd2018 coachmenu.png|Sumo version's coach selection screen turnupthelovefan jd2018 coachmenu.png|Fanmade version's coach selection screen Promotional Images TurnUpTheLoveP1.png|Promo coach 296265_10151647446409711_184155011_n.jpg|Teaser image Beta Elements Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar (next to I Don't Feel Like Dancin') Others 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of P1 Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1 Another BG TUTL.png|Background 2 TurnUpTheLoveP1Extraction.jpg|P1 Videos Official Music Video Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive Teasers Turn Up The Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Far East Movement - Turn Up the Love Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays 'Classic' Turn Up the Love - Just Dance 2014 Turn Up the Love - Just Dance 2016 Turn Up the Love - Just Dance Now Turn Up The Love - Just Dance 2017 Turn Up The Love - Just Dance 2018 'Sumo' Turn Up the Love (Sumo) - Just Dance 2014 Turn Up the Love (Sumo) - Just Dance 2016 Turn Up The Love (Sumo) - Just Dance 2017 Turn Up The Love (Sumo) - Just Dance 2018 Turn up the Love (Sumo) - Just Dance Now 'Fanmade/VIPMADE' Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) - Just Dance Now Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) - Just Dance 2016 Turn Up The love (Fanmade) - Just Dance 2017 Turn Up The Love (Fanmade) - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Turn Up the Love (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Turn Up the Love Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Far East Movement Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Fanmade Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Céline Baron Category:Diegho San